


Inno-sans-ce

by Zany_Frog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Papyrus is a bit yandere, that's just because Sans doesn't know what he's agreeing to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_Frog/pseuds/Zany_Frog
Summary: Papyrus never knew his brother was so innocent.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashfontcettrash on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trashfontcettrash+on+tumblr).



> There is some heavily implied dub con at the end there, mostly because Sans doesn't know a thing about what he's agreeing to. Sorry for the crappiness of this fic, I really tried.
> 
> I'm that one anon on trashfontcesttrash that started the innocent Sans stuff. I feel glad to admit that....

“That seems like a good time, if you know what I mean.” Their voice showed that it was meant to be a joke, but Sans didn't get it. What did they mean by good time? And why were they suddenly waggling their eyebrows at him?

“Uh, yeeeaahh,” he chose to reply, a bit of sweat dripping down his skull as he faked a grin. He hoped they didn't notice, he hated seeming dumb.

Frisk gave him a weird look from their stool beside him. Some of the other bar patrons were looking at him the same way. Grillby looked like he was doing the same, but it was hard to tell when he didn't really have a face to show emotions.

“Hey, Sans! Do you know what sex is?!” someone in one of the booths asked, voice unbelievably loud. He couldn't tell which booth it was. Sans looked down at the bar top before sweeping his gaze around the bar. His finger was picking at a small tear in his shorts.

“N-no? ...Should I?” An uneasy silence filled the room as Sans brought his eyes back to the bar top, navy blue dusting his cheekbones.

“I was just wondering! You don't need to know a thing about it!” After that, everything went back to normal, as if nothing odd had happened. Sans couldn't help but feel like he was missing something.

…

“Hey, what’s up?” Sans said, more of an acknowledgement than a question. He had just gotten home and was passing through the living room to go to his own room. Papyrus was in the kitchen. He had heard about it. Every monster in town had. Papyrus would be sure to spread it around to more people when he got the chance.

“If I tell you, will you sit on it?” Just a test. Make sure it was really true. He would really hate to lie.

Sans stopped his journey up to his room and backtracked to the kitchen. “What’d you say, bro?” Papyrus smirked. Sans really did sound confused.

“If I tell you, will you sit on it?” Sans blinked. The kitchen was silent save for the boiling water on the stove.

“...On...what?” His eyes were narrowed as he looked to be trying to figure out the meaning behind Papyrus’s words.

“Never mind, brother! Just a silly thing I saw online! How has your day been?” Papyrus distracted before Sans could think anymore on it. How could Sans be so innocent? He wanted to...to break him, wreck him, fuck him into the carpet, destroy his innocence. Papyrus stopped those thoughts before they could go any further.

Sans raised an eyebrow bone at the sudden change of topic before shuffling to the table and taking a seat. “It’s been...good, I guess? The kid had fun.” A few seconds of quiet reigned. “Oh, hey, that reminds me. Bro, do you know what sex is?”

Papyrus had to hold back a curse. Too innocent. He was frozen in place as he tried to get his mind in order.

“Ah, um, no. I’ve heard it being said before, but I figured it was an inside joke. Why do you ask?” He prided himself in the fact that his voice only slightly wavered.

“I heard it said at the bar today. It seemed kinda...I don’t know, important?”

It was important. Very important. Papyrus needed to tell someone about this.

…

“Hey, hot stuff.” Sans took a second to realize they were talking to him. He flashed a smile before replying.

“You must be thinking of the bartender, my friend. He's smokin’.” He was a bit distracted today, and the pun fell a bit flat. Everyone was treating him differently, like they were watching their words around him. He wondered if it was because he didn't know what ‘sex’ was.

“Nope, I'm thinking about you. You're so hot, even my zipper is falling for you.” Sans raised an eyebrow bone and let out a nervous laugh.

He noticed then that the bar was silent save for the quiet music coming from the jukebox. He took a glance around and noticed everyone was staring at them. His eyes moved back to the person talking to him. They looked drunk.

“Hey, hey, I might not go down in history, but I'll go down on you!” Their words kept slurring together. They took another drink from their cup and gave Sans a hungry look. The skeleton simply stared back.

“Okaaayyy. I think you need to take a break, buddy, ‘cause you're speaking gibberish.” The bar continued to be quiet, like it was holding its breath.

Sans squirmed when they placed a hand on his thigh and started rubbing. “Do you raise chickens? ‘Cause you raise my cock!”

Sans blinked. “...uhhhhhh.”

“God, I wanna fuck you!” The drunkard suddenly seemed mad for some reason. The hand on Sans’s thigh moved to his pelvis and gave a harsh squeeze.

He let out a pained whimper before replying, his face feeling a little warmer than usual. “Uh, cool. Good for you.” Sans didn't know what this person wanted from him.

“Is that a yes?” they asked, expression hopeful. The hand loosened marginally. What was he even answering?

It didn’t matter, so long as they stopped whatever it was they were doing. “Uh...su-”

“No, that is a no. He does not want to.” Grillby's voice sounded loud in the silent bar, even though almost everyone knew that he was one of the quietest monsters around.

Sans took a glance at Grillby before he looked back at the drunk. The two seemed to be having a glare off. Sans stared when they just got up and left, not saying a word to him or anyone else. He was glad that there was no longer a hand squeezing uncomfortable places, but this was confusing.

“What was that, Grillbz?” The bartender shook his head before walking back to the kitchen.

Tentative conversations started up again as the skeleton was left to ponder what the hell just happened.

…

“SANS, OH MY GOD, I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK - !” Papyrus almost fell over from standing up too fast. Undyne and Alphys were snickering where they sat on the edge of Papyrus’s race car bed.

“Um, sorry, Paps. I was just checking if you had lunch yet, I know you get carried away with your sleepovers sometimes and forget.” Sans grimaced before returning to his neutral expression. Papyrus sighed.

“Yes, I’ve had lunch. Have you?” Sans seemed to hesitate before answering.

“Yeah.” After the weird encounter with the drunk, Sans had completely forgotten about food and simply went home hoping for some alone time. He didn’t know why his body immediately took him to Papyrus’s room. His excuse for ‘checking in on him’ was arguable at best.

“...No, you haven’t.” Another soft sigh. “What made you forget? You don’t usually.”

“Ah….” Sans looked away, letting a shaky smile take over his features. He felt guilt gnaw at him that he was actually debating telling his brother something as trivial as a weird encounter. “I, um, met some weird drunk person. Kept talking about cocks or somethin’.” He heard a small gasp and looked towards the others again. He had forgotten Alphys and Undyne were there. Their eyes were wide and expressions mortified. Sans’s smile grew a bit as he scratched at his thigh where the person touched. “A-anyways, I’ll just go warm something up from the fri - .”

“Did he touch you?” Sans blinked. Papyrus sounded...angry? He’s never sounded angry before. Not truly angry, at least. And the only other time he’s been cut off by his brother like this is when he was about to make a pun. He thinks back. Yeah, no, it didn’t sound like he was going to make a pun.

“Uh...yeah, a little. Why?” Sans shifted nervously on his feet. Papyrus and Undyne looked ready to punch someone. It looked foreign on Papyrus, Sans thought, before Alphys spoke up.

“Wh-where did he t-touch you, Sans?” The skeleton looked towards Alphys, gesturing to the general thigh and pelvis area that feels somewhat tingly now that he thinks about it. From how Grillby reacted, the drunk had been doing something...undesirable, so maybe it was the intent they had that caused it to feel odd.

Sans doesn’t have long to think about it, though, as Papyrus suddenly storms up to him, gently pushes him to the side, and then storms out of the house. Sans stands there and stares after him.

“Uh, should I be worried?”

Undyne was too busy screaming into one of Papyrus’s pillows to answer. Alphys did instead.

“Probably, but n-not right now. Sans, wh-what that person did wa-was wrong. The, uh, where h-he touched is...pr-private. Only people who l-love each other a lo-lot should to touch th-there and only w-when both consent.” Her blush was very bright at this point.

Sans lifted an eyebrow bone. “Why? What’s wrong with it?” Undyne’s screaming seemed to get louder. Sans didn’t pay her any mind.

“It-t...it’s j-just private.” Alphys looked redder than a tomato. Sans decided to stop asking questions.

“...well, I have to go look for my brother. You two can hang out if you want, I’ll be back in a jiffy.” And, with that, he left.

...

He found Papyrus in the forest, the trees around him smoking and broken. The tall skeleton seemed eerily calm in comparison, sitting with his knees pulled up and head resting on them.

“...Hey, bro,” Sans greeted quietly. Papyrus turned to him, giving him a smile.

“Hello, brother.” There is a beat of silence. “Come here. I would like to teach you some things.”

Sans hesitated a second, looking at the destruction around them before slowly walking to Papyrus. Once he was standing close enough, he knelt down. “What is i - ah!”

Sans stared up at his brother from his new place on the ground. “Um...what?”

“Like I said, I want to teach you some things. You know I love you, right, brother?” Papyrus smiled down at him. Sans couldn't help but feel like this one was different from his normal ones.

“Of - of course. I love you too. What's, uh, what's going on?” Sans didn’t notice Papyrus’s hand getting lower until he felt it press against his pelvis, rubbing in what seemed to be a soothing manner. It only riled Sans up as he gasped and panted, losing almost all coherent thought. A hand snaked up into his ribcage, stroking and fondling his ribs.

“Wh-wha…ah, hah, Pa-Papyrus. Hnng, ple-ase. Ah!” Papyrus’s eyes lit up at the sounds Sans made. The smaller skeleton brought his hands up to his mouth to stop them or at the very least muffle them. It felt...wrong to be this vocal. Papyrus’s eyes darkened and he stopped all movement. Sans couldn’t help letting out a disappointed whine, putting one of his hands on Papyrus's to try and get him to start touching him again. “Pl-please.”

“There are many different types of sex, brother. I’m going to teach you about all of them. Right here, right now. The only condition is that you don't try to stay quiet. Let all those lovely sounds out.” This was the first time Sans had heard his brother growl. The thought was so brief and off topic that Sans gave a small grin. “Do you agree to the terms, brother?”

Laying there, Sans took a second to evaluate the situation. He was pinned under his brother, his clothes were getting wet from snow, guests were waiting at home for them, the forest around them was destroyed, and he had a question to answer. Despite his hesitation, he still really wanted to know what sex was and why everyone was so weird about it.

“...yeah, bro, I agree.”


End file.
